


Late Night Rendezvous

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: Who says midnight is only for snacking?





	Late Night Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's been a while since I've posted anything new! It seems like all I post is smut, but it's quite popular in my tumblr blog. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave kudos/comments or check out my tumblr, haiykuties. :)

“How long do we have?”

His voice was muffled and husky, lips trailing open-mouthed kisses across your skin setting the nerves ablaze. You missed this, they way he was able to render you breathless from a simple kiss or have your knees quaking from his gaze alone. As luck would have it both of your roommates were out for the moment- two hours at most- leaving just enough time for a heated rendezvous. 

“Maybe an hour or so before they come back. We have to make this quick.” You breathed, hands trailing along his toned arms before circling around his shoulders, pulling him up for another kiss. Daichi shot you a wicked grin as a hand slipped into your panties, pleased to find how wet you were.

“Don’t worry, Princess. At this rate you’ll be coming long before I do.” A finger slid into your tight heat and you keened, unable to prevent the sounds of pleasure from escaping your lips.

Your back arched into his touch as he added another digit, curling his fingers over and over again. His warm eyes watched your face with rapt attention, finding the constant change in expression to be quite erotic. He always took pride in the fact that he was the only man who could see you in such a vulnerable state. The captain suddenly removed his fingers and you desperately wanted to chase their warmth. The rustle of fabric drew your attention downwards, Daichi’s large hand stroking his shaft before positioning it at your entrance.

It didn’t matter how many times you were intimate, the stretch always felt like the first time he filled you. His name left your throat in a heady moan, legs coming to wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer. “God, I had almost forgotten how big you are.”

The man paused above you, arching an eyebrow. “Now that just won’t do.” He clicked his tongue, giving a particularly hard thrust into your pussy, relishing in the way you jerked towards him. “That must mean I don’t fuck you enough.” Words were a liberty that you did not possess as he pounded into you, only offering a whimper in agreement.

A dizzying sensation washed over your senses, body flushed with heat and perspiration. You moved in tandem with his hips, desperately seeking release that only he was able to bestow upon you. Daichi grunted, leaning over until your foreheads touched, eyes screwed shut as your walls squeezed around him. “Fuck, _____. You feel so damn good.” Outside of the bedroom he didn’t seem to curse, but under these circumstances it only made him much more attractive.

“Please, Captain. G-go harder, we don’t have much time.” You begged, throwing your head back. He pulled your legs up over his shoulders before thrusting in again, hitting much deeper at a new angle. He was always weak when you used his title in bed.

The sounds of your coupling were defeaning to the ears as his skin smacked against yours, breathy whimpers and hoarse groans spurring you on even more. Daichi knew your body well enough to know when you were at your wits end, shifting a hand between your bodies to fondle at your clit. Your muscles clenched, stiffening as the cord snapped, ecstasy overriding any and all thought. He couldn’t take it either, your orgasm pulling one from him as he released himself inside of you.

Your chest heaved as you fought to catch your breath, Daichi falling beside you with a soft thump as he wallowed in the afterglow. If you could stay like this for the rest of the night, you would have, but unfortunately the fates would not allow that. The sound of your roommate’s voices caught your attention and you couldn’t help but wish that they had stayed out a little longer. 

“Guess that’s my queue to take my leave.” Daichi laughed, rolling over to fetch his clothes that laid strewn across the floor.

You propped yourself up on the bed, casting a longing look in his direction. “You know you don’t have to right? We can just spend the night together, please?” 

“Not tonight, sweetheart. I have an early class in the morning that I can’t miss and I know you won’t let me leave bed in the morning.” You huffed and pouted, knowing full well he was right. He was already dressed by the time you managed to pull your shorts and tee back on. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you later.” 

He pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek before grabbing his things and leaving your room. You could here the teasing voices of your roommates as they greeted him, one making a comment that they were glad to be gone during your little session. Next time you were going to fuck, whether they were home or not.


End file.
